


leave all the trouble in tokyo

by writingkilledreality



Series: cold coffee and kissing heroes [8]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Communication, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Trouble in Tokyo, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkilledreality/pseuds/writingkilledreality
Summary: "After years of sexual tension, and constant flirting," Beast Boy began. 
"You two kissed," Cyborg pointed out. 
"In the rain," Raven added as she landed beside the rest of the team. A blush spread across the two teens' cheeks as they glanced at each other. 
"What Robin and I mean is, we have not yet had the opportunity to discuss if we are the 'couple' or not."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: After Trouble In Tokyo

Robin watched as Cyborg and Beast Boy tried to stuff all of the Titans' luggage into the T-ship. Beast Boy let out a cry of victory as the door was closed on the luggage. His victory was soon cut short as the door swung open, spewing out a wave of luggage and clothes. Robin shook his head as he watched Cyborg and Beast Boy gather up the fallen suitcases, Cyborg yelling at the changeling about over-packing. A hand was placed on Robin's shoulder as he turned his attention to the beautiful girl behind him. He gave her a smile as Starfire slipped her hand in his.

"Tokyo has been most wonderful, but I have missed the comforts of our 'T' shaped home and our city," Starfire said softly. Robin nodded in agreement as they both turned their attention back to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"We'll be home soon...once Beast Boy and Cyborg get the luggage in the T-ship," Robin said. Starfire let out a laugh as the bags washed over Beast Boy again.

"Should we help our friends?" Starfire questioned.

"They'll get it eventually," Robin shrugged. Starfire grinned before pulling Robin over to their teammates. Beast Boy and Cyborg paused in the midst of their argument and turned their attention to the two walking over to them.

"Well, if it isn't the new couple," Cyborg teased.

"We're not a couple," the two said in unison.  
  
"After years of sexual tension, and constant flirting," Beast Boy began.  
  
"You two kissed," Cyborg pointed out.  
  
"In the rain," Raven added as she landed beside the rest of the team. A blush spread across the two teens' cheeks as they glanced at each other.  
  
"What Robin and I mean is, we have not yet had the opportunity to discuss if we are the 'couple' or not," Starfire explained. The other three Titans gave each other a look before turning back to the alien and their leader.  
  
"We're not leaving until after sundown, especially since we can't get our luggage in the T-ship. So you guys can venture around Tokyo. I'll figure out how to get our bags to fit and do a final walkthrough of the T-ship," Cyborg said with a grin.  
  
"Are you sure?" Robin questioned as he glanced over at his other teammates.  
  
"It's fine. Go have fun," Cyborg waved Robin and Starfire off. Robin sighed, opening his mouth in protest, before Starfire grabbed his hand and flew off.  
  
"You guys too," Cyborg said, pointing at Raven and Beast Boy, "I don't need your help." Raven lifted up her hood before flying off. Beast Boy took off after Raven, in the form of a bird.

* * *

Starfire gently set Robin down before also landing.  
  
"This is the roof where-"  
  
"Where we almost kissed...the first time," Starfire finished, sitting on the edge of the roof. She beckoned him over as he sat beside her. They stared down at the city below, the only sounds being the ones of the busy city.  
  
"When I first came to Earth, I was just focused on escaping my captivity. Honestly, I felt like our friends and you were just in my way," Starfire spoke, breaking their silence. Robin looked over at the beautiful redhead. Her chin was rested on her knees, her legs brought close to her body. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could Starfire was talking again.  
  
"After we gained my freedom and after I decided to stay here on Earth, I finally saw how beautiful Earth is. I have seen many of planets, but Earth is magnificent. I did not know why I was so fascinated with Earth, until it 'hit me'-did I use that phrase correctly?" Starfire questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Robin smiled, "You used it correctly." Starfire grinned, obviously happy she got the Earth phrase right.  
  
"It hit me that Earth has two things that no other planet has. The Titans is one of them. However, the most important thing...is you," Starfire said softly. Robin moved his gaze from the city back to Starfire. She was staring out at the city, a lost look in her eyes. Robin placed a hand on her back, gaining her attention once more.  
  
"Robin, I have loved you for a long time, from the moment you were the nice to me," Starfire whispered, "And I have been patient with you for a long, long time, because I knew-I know-you are not the best at love and relationships and opening up to people and-"  
  
"Starfire," Robin interrupted as Starfire hummed in response, "Stop talking." Robin pulled Starfire into a kiss, his hands caressing her face. They both pulled away, their foreheads pressed together.

* * *

Robin shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. He stretched out his neck, sinking lower into his seat. The sky was dark and the T-ship was on autopilot. Every other Titan was asleep, but Robin just couldn't get comfortable. The boy wonder stared out the window, the quiet filling his pod. A beeping sound broke the silence as Robin glanced down at the glowing red button, telling him someone wished to talk to him via his headset. Robin put on his headset before turning on his mic.  
  
"This is Robin, I read you" Robin said tiredly into the microphone.  
  
"I'm sorry friend Robin, I thought you were awake. I do not have to talk, you may go back to sleep if you wish," Starfire spoke worriedly.  
  
"No, it's fine. I wasn't asleep," Robin sighed, "And like we discussed, we're not just friends anymore Star."  
  
"Yes, I am the aware," Starfire chuckled before her features turned serious, "Robin, what are we?" Robin turned in his seat, glancing back at Starfire's pod.  
  
"We're-we're-I-" Robin continued to stumble on his words as Starfire's trademark smile spread across her face.  
  
"We shall do the figuring of it out," Starfire reassured him before letting out a yawn. She rubbed her eye sleepily, the way a small child would. Robin smiled at her adorableness before gaining back her attention.  
  
"Go to sleep Star. We'll be home before you know it," Robin spoke softly.  
  
"Then we shall have the discussion of us?" Starfire asked, her eyelids half closed.  
  
"Of course Starfire, we'll talk all about us and what we are. Hell, we'll talk on the roof if that makes you happy," Robin grinned, knowing the roof was their place. Starfire nodded happily before moving to take off her headset.  
  
"Robin, I'm glad we can be more than heroes."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> comments make me a happy writer :)


End file.
